Memories
by muffinelf
Summary: hey guys, just added a new first chapter. this is a majorly old fic from last like...well, before summer! so i thought i updated it to get some of the new readers attentions. A sorta touching look on Todd's life and trials.
1. Crash and Burn

*authors note: oh no! not another muffin_elf take on toad! Yeah, well suck it up and read!  
  
Oh, and this is just my speculation on the evolution's  
  
Toad's life. Though I used some from the comic's  
  
Toad's life as a basis, the whole orphanage thing. Bye the way, I'm not very good at Kurt's dialouge,  
  
not being German you know, so try and escuse that. Oh well, just read it, and PLEASE review!_!*  
  
  
  
Chapter one:  
  
"Shut up Toad!" cried Evan and Pietro in unison. For once in agreement. Todd's act of butting his nose into the two enemys buisness had snaped both of thier last nerves.  
  
"Go stick your slimy head somewhere else, preferably out of my nose range." Pietro exclaimed with a rude gesture.  
  
"Yeah, what he said." Evan chided, looking back at his nemesis. The fighting had begun once again.  
  
Todd slunk back, feeling a bit rejected. "Think I would be used to this crap by now." he said to no one in particular. So hands in pocket, head held low and back slumped, in normal position, Toad retreated to the safety of the alley shadows.  
  
Then, poof! From outa nowhere!  
  
"Ugh, auh!" Todd coughed out. "What the hell?" Todd managed to gasp out as the all too familiar scent of brimstone and ash filled his nostrills.  
  
"Vas dis?" It was that annoying little fuzzy X-freak, Kurt! God, how Todd hated him!  
  
"Hey now, vats wong Toady? Cutting class?" teased Kurt who had teleported his whole fuzzy elf self right smack in front of the startled Toad.  
  
"Dude! Get the hell out 'o my face!" Screached the now angry Toad. No longer so startled Toad assumed a squating position, but still waited for action. "Whats it to ya anyways fuzzball? What you caring about how i spend my day for all of a sudden huh?" He asked, tilting his head to stare up madly at Kurt.  
  
"Nothing much. Just vondring vy such a pwetty wittle boy like you is doing hanging round dis ol alleyway. Don't think your mamma would preciate it no?" With a wide cheeky grin, the Crawler teleported himself away from the enraged Toad's tounge as it came zipping out. It slammed into the trash can behind the place where Kurt had been just a moment before.  
  
"You little fuzzball!" was all the flustered Toad could manage as Kurt laughed and teleported away.  
  
What was that all about? Toad pondered as he hopped off in the opposite direction, should he tell mystique? Naw, probally just some prank those preppy X-dorks had planned. Oh well. He didn't care much anyway. But it was certaintly weird...  
  
Why wasn't he in school today anyway? todd asked himself.  
  
"Ah yes. That would be the question wouldn't it smart guy." mumbled Toad mocking his own person. "Mystique will probally get on my back for that one."  
  
Not much point in going anyway, just get picked on or bullied. Thats how Todd saw it anyway. No one even called him Todd. Hadn't for as long as he could remember. Nope, he was Toad. Toad the pest, Toad the freak, Toad the useless.  
  
Todd hopped on, heading to the foster home he lived in now. But he had been here so long they were pretty much his adopted parents. They needed the money.  
  
Finally he was there. Toad opened the run down old gate, the hinges squeaked and even more paint and plaster fell down in white flurries.  
  
Todd hated this place. Hated the foster parents and what they and the house symbolized. He hated the foster parents and they hated him in return. But it was better then the orphanage he thought. Toad let out a deep sigh and was about to trudge through when he heard something.  
  
Toad turned full around in one jump. "What the..."  
  
"Get out o the way!" screamed Rouge at the top of her lungs. She was on one of Logan's motor bikes and was spinning madly out of control! And, she was heading straight for the Toad!  
  
"Oh damn." was all Toad could muster before the Bike with Rouge on it crashed headlong into Toad and the fence, taking out all four in the process.  
  
The bike didn't really hurt eaither of the mutants, aside from a few scrapes and bruises, but in the crashing process, Rouges gloved hand became on-gloved and came in contact with Toad's naked forehead.  
  
Todd dropped into a comma, eyes rolling and twitching, skin pale and clamy. Rouge near fell also. The rush of memories, emotions, and pains were strong. Rouge saw all of Toads experiences before her eyes, as if they were her own.  
  
She was standing alone.........  
  
Chapter two coming soon! 


	2. Alone

  
Memories  
  
  
  
*authors note* yeah! I finished chapter two! A little sketchy but gets the point across. Well, please review and I apologize for the misspellings in the first chapter (brought to my attention by my ever faithful reviewers) particularly the rogue misspelling (rouge instead of rogue!) thanks guys!  
  
  
Chapter two  
  
She stood alone. He stood alone. They stood alone, one in this remembrance of times long forgotten, but suppressed in the mind of Todd. The rain poured down his, her face. Usually these memories could be controlled, but being near too unconscious herself due to the previous "motor bike incident" it couldn't be helped.  
The lady looked down upon him one last time. Her wet pulled back hair reflecting the light of the train headlights. The train had just pulled up adjacent to the two. She was beautiful, dark brown hair and eyes, fair skin, a fine figure. She was everything her parents could want. Why wasn't her offspring so?  
Todd grabbed once again for the women's legs, laced and booted. He wrapped around her and squeezed hard, in the matter of all small children.  
"Mommy, please mommy! Don't go mommy!" The young Todd cried, tears trailing down his large watery eyes. His upturned head caught the raindrops as they fell off the women's hat, the women he now pleaded to.   
The women tugged away from Todd, leaving him lying in the dampness of the puddles, staring after. Suitcase in hand she trudged onward, now devoid of that…mistake. With her genes, how could such a…a…well, he was completely opposite of her. It wasn't that she didn't love the boy, but it would bring shame upon her family and too her if they were to find out about him. Not only was he…different, but he was also a mistake. She hadn't meant to get pregnant, really hadn't meant to sleep with that man…she hadn't seen her parents or sister for four years. The child was already three. She couldn't keep this front up.  
She walked further, approaching the train as it came screeching to a halt, sparks flying from the rusty wheels. Todd leaped, his strong, even at so young an age, propelling him forward.   
He was cut short by the strong and hairy arms of a large man. He squirmed, he screamed. Trying to get lose from his captors grip.  
"But mommy, I'm scared!" he cried, to no avail against the roaring wind and hissing train. The man roughly sat him down, still holding him tightly by the shoulders to prevent escape.   
The beautiful women stepped aboard the train, shaking water from her hair and allowing a man to take her suitcase from her.  
She never looked back at the one she left.  
Todd struggled one last time as he watched the train start up again and begin to move out. He whimpered a barely audible plea "mommy, come back…"  
The one thought stuck in his head as the man carried him back to a waiting car. What's wrong with me?  
Todd was alone. His mother had abandoned him.   
  
*************************  
  
(present)  
Rogue stumbled over barely staying conscious, the blow she had taken didn't seem like much at first, but now, she couldn't stand. The memories flooded her head as once again she felt herself falling into Toad's life.  
*************************  
(memories)  
From then on Todd lived at an orphanage. He was three at the time of his abandonment, but not to young to see what had happned to him and why. Todd's life was miserable. He was beaten by the caretakers, he was yelled at and regarded as dirt by teachers and peers alike. Though Todd didn't show it, it hurt, god it hurt. Some nights he cried himself to sleep. And Rogue cried alongside him.   
The young mutant of was last to be picked in any sports and games. The teachers talked as if he was just an animal. It hurt him, and killed his self esteem.   
Todd was a freak, an outcast. His only escape was in the books he read. He adored books, heroes that were looked up to, ideal societies. Everything he longed for, everything he could never be he found in these novels.   
Sometimes he could escape the taunts and jeering of the other children by climbing up the support of the three story orphanage, ending up in the jungle of planks and nails that made up the rafters of his prison. None other could reach them but him. He was still young, not yet showing all the signs of being a mutant that usually appear during puberty, but he still possessed strong leg muscles. Unnaturally strong. He was swift and agile, for a six year old, but usually just submitted to these physical and emotional beatings.  
Todd knew why his mother had abandoned him. He was reminded of it daily. Because he was different, strange, odd, not normal. He earned his nickname "Toad" when he turned seven. This brought on due to his toad like nature and attributes. Some nights he would just stare at his webbed fingers, turn them over and over and sigh. Wondering what he had done to deserve this.  
Of course, by age five, all of his own character had been beaten down to submission, his self esteem shrunken to microscopic size and a feeling of inferiority was all that was left.   
Rogue saw as Toad was sent to foster home after foster home. Normally by people who used him as a way to gain federal aid, dropping him off with another in the same area in a few months. None ever abused or mistreated him. The provided adequate shelter, food, and clothing. But there was never any love there. No sense of security that there was someone there for him no matter what he did. And Todd longed for that sense of belonging.  
  
  
*Sorry ta keep ya hanging. Chapter three will be up soon. Its already written, just gotta type it! Now, by nice readers and review! Thanks for reading!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Bullies

  
  
Memories  
  
Chapter three  
  
*yet another stupid authors note! Yes, I finally posted chapter three, this is sort of a cliff hanger. The next chapter will complete this incident. Hmm. Anyone got any suggestions for chapter five? I have chapter four and I will post it soon, Its just, I do have a life and can't spend all my time writing! Oh well, please read and review! Do it for Todd!*  
  
*********************************  
(present)  
*at the mansion*  
"You know, not that I like, really care. But like, where's Rogue! It's like freaking late and I haven't seen her since like, school ended!" Kitty warbled on for the hundredth time.   
"Ya know, I'm starting ta think you are a little too concerned with Rogue, man! I mean, sheash!" Evan snapped back, a little to meanly then he intended. He immediately regretted the action and stepped toward her in a comforting way.  
Kitty stared at the ceiling of the luxurious mansion she and her classmates called home. Evan sighed, feeling sorry for the little valley girl. She was worried about Rogue, she just didn't care to admit it and he knew it. Of course they all were a little worried. Where was she?  
"Look its okay, just calm down. I mean, the Xavier dudes looking for her. Probably just got lost or something." Evan comforted, feeling rather uncomfortable. He looked off toward the door to Xavier's room, hand still on Kitty's delicate shoulder.   
What was Rogue doing, and why hadn't they found her yet?   
  
*in the alley*  
Wind tossed the fallen leaves in the alley, tossing and twirling them around the two adolescents head. The young girl lay across from the broken fence and bike, limbs tucked up underneath her stomach. Coming in and out of consciousness. The boy across from her, lay limbs akimbo, face pale and still in convulsions.  
*memories*  
The preteens are bad for everyone. They wore worse for Todd. As his powers manifested, so did questions about his worth and purpose. He always knew he was and accident, but not really exactly what was so wrong with him. He had school problems as well. Moving back and forth between foster parents didn't give him enough time in each school to make any friends. He was always on his own, no friend to watch his back and help him with the bullies who preyed on the small and insecure, him.   
Todd was smart, good in math and art. But speech was a problem for him. His tongue got in the way. He couldn't use it yet like he could when Rogue had seen him. It got in his way and made fast speech hard to accomplish.   
Another scene, signaling a large change in his life appeared to Rogue. Todd was walking down a back road, it was Fall and the dead leaves covered the concrete that he walked along. Todd kicked a small pile of leaves with a gray scuffed tennis shoe, scattering them across the road like a flock of wild birds.   
Todd sighed, he had only been in this school for a month, and the bullies had already begun to target him for money. So far Fifth Grade wasn't going to well.  
Oh well he thought. Hands in pockets, and head down, he didn't even notice the large rough looking boy he was walking straight toward. His eyes stayed on the sidewalk of the shady back road he was walking on as he headed to his current home.   
Bam! The nine year old Todd walked straight on into the brawny Fifth Grader, dropping his notebook he used for his classes in the process, scattering papers across the road. Todd kept his head down, scrambling for the papers hurriedly.   
The kid he had just walked into cleared his throat gruffly. Rogue felt the fear in Todd's heart as he whimpered in recognition at the all to familiar voice.   
Why did he have to be so stupid and run into him? Todd regretfully and hopelessly asked himself as his head turned upward from his position on hands and knees. Dropping the remaining school papers from his long webbed fingers.  
Rogue knew the boy from Todd's earlier memories. It was Brad Shakos, the largest, strongest, and meanest Fifth Grader in the whole school, known for recess beatings. Todd had often found himself at the wrong end of that fist.   
" Oh, man look, I'm really sorry Brad! I wasn't looking…" a cowering Todd trailed off. Brad looked down at the scrawny boy in dismay.   
"Why, if it isn't the Toad." Brad used the painful insult to Todd's face as he kicked some dust in to his face, laughing slightly under his breath. "You know, you should be a little more careful where you walk. People don't appreciate it." The boy advanced further, walking toward Todd. Rogue could feel his heart beating faster.   
"Yo man, I'm sorry, really. It won't happen again. I swear!" Todd exclaimed, in a high stressed voice, trying to keep from angering the moody boy. Usually he only just took his lunch money. He didn't need another black eye.   
"Hmm. I don't think you are sorry. Maybe I should teach you to be sorry.." Brad beat his fists together.   
Todd backed up, stumbling over his own long lanky legs. He held his hands protectively over his head, atop his dirty blond hair. In a desperate attempt to shield himself from the ever advancing bully. "Look Brad, I've learned my lesson! I gotta get home, just let me go please!" Todd whined in his cowardly way.   
Brad hated this boy, and wanted nothing more then a good excuse to beat the shit out of him. But something by Todd's side pocket caught Brad's eye and he stopped.   
"What's that?" was the gruff demand from the large boy. As he stopped to stare at the gleam at the misfit's side.  
Todd's arms lowered, just a bit, from the protective position above his head as he opened his eyes and looked bewilderedly up at his tormenter. "What?" was the puzzled response from Todd. As he lowered his arms down even further.   
  
*wahaha! Cliff hanger! Don't worry, all questions will be answered in chapter four (To come soon!) , what is it that that Meany head Brad sees? Well, review and in the next chapter you'll find out!  



	4. All That Really Matters

  
  
MEMORIES  
  
Chapter four  
  
*And once again with the authors note: Ah ha! Caught you reading my Todd stories again! Oh wait, I'm sorry, please don't go! I NEED you to read this (and review of course). Ah yes, when we last left the oh so loveable Todd, he was about to get major whooped by some mean ol bully (ya know tha type!) so, what does Brad see? Well read on and find out!*  
  
Todd stared quizzically at his persecutor, wondering what had caught the large boy's eye.   
"That!" Brad exclaimed in one breath as he lunged toward the unprepared boy, landing Todd flat on his thin bony back. With his brawny hands he grabbed the small trinket that was half in, half out of Todd's frayed jean pocket. Brad pulled back looking at his prize, leaving the smaller boy still trying to regain his footing after the nasty tumble.   
It took a few moments for what had happned to register in Todd's mind, but once it had, Rogue could feel the ice cold hands of fear grasp his heart..  
His watch! His golden pocket watch! Well, it probably wasn't real gold, at least he thought that, but this was something close to his heart. The only thing Todd owned of his mother. His only link to the past. His mother had left it with him the day she left him…  
Brad smiled in pure joy at such a finding, as he turned the round shiny form of the pocket watch around and around his hand. He could get a good buck or two with that thing.  
"Hey yo! That's my…" Todd stopped short as he saw the stony glare sent to him from the bully, the bully who now possessed Todd's most treasured possession.   
Brad's gaze quickly turned back to the smooth glittering object he now held. It didn't keep time, it had broken long ago, but it was still a treasure.   
Rogue's heart filled with hate, as Todd's did, toward the rotten Brad.  
Brad looked up from his hand and smiled wickedly at the young disheartened Todd. " Je, thanks Toad Face, I'm sure she'll fetch a pretty penny." Brad raised his head in laughter, as he turned his back on the fallen figure of Todd, walking out to the street. Todd's face flushed with anger and humiliation as Brad relished in the power he had over his schoolmates.   
But then Todd did something that even Rogue did not expect. Todd slowly pulled himself up off of the filthy back road and stood straight and tall, something rather irregular for Todd, and faced the backside of his bully.   
"Stop." Todd demanded, in a strong voice he seldom used.  
Rouge made a mental gasp.  
Brad whirled around to face Todd, a look of pure astonishment on his hard features. The look of astonishment soon turned to disgust however. "You little maggot…" Brad gritted his teeth. "What the hell did you just say?" knowing all to well what the small boy said, but not believing his own ears.  
Todd gulped. What am I doing? Todd thought. Rogue wondered too. Never in his life had he stood up to anyone before. It just wasn't in his nature to do so. But he cleared his throat, brushed a clump of straw blond hair away from his face and repeated. "I said stop." Todd stared straight forward, meeting the large boy's dark ebony eyes.  
Brad's face flushed with anger. How dare this little pipsqueak talk back to him! "I'm giving ya one more chance Tolanskey, stand down, or your gonna get your scrawny toad ass kicked." Brad said threw clenched teeth.  
Todd remained standing, staring straight into the enraged boy's eyes.   
With that Brad let all his anger lose. Like a raging river he ran, straight toward Todd. Rogue felt Todd hold his breath in a silent prayer. Brad lunged for Todd, but Todd was much quicker, and far more agile. He just leaped out of the charging mass's way. Brad stumbled past Todd. But he made a quick recovery and turned on his heels toward Todd.   
Once again Todd was faster. As Brad's fist flew forward, aimed at Todd's face, the small boy ducked down and used Brad's momentum against him. Brad's fist hit air and he kept moving forward. Todd stuck his leg out, tripping Brad. Brad landed on hands and knees, face just above the gravel road, nose touching.  
Brad did a pushup and landed back on his two massive feet. Even more enraged and bloodthirsty then ever.   
Todd could see the anger in the large fifth grader's eyes as he came toward him, stomping his feet hard along the way.  
Suddenly, the bully sprung, knocking Todd down to the ground in an all out brawl. Knees scraped, elbows burned, and clothes ripped as the two peers flopped around in a tangle of limbs in the middle of the road.  
But Brad was on top of Todd now, he grinned wickedly and pulled his fist back, Todd's face a perfect target for the bullies force to be unleashed upon. He hit him right under his left eye. Pain seared through the young mutants face. Brad pulled his bloodied fist back again for another swing. But in a quick reflex, Todd kicked his long legs upward and outward, straight into the bully's wide chest. A combination of enhanced leg muscles due to mutation, and pure terror, fueled his leg's and sent Brad across the back road alleyway, into the low brick wall at the end of the street!  
Rogue was shocked. Todd was shocked. They were all together stunned.  
Brad moaned as he fell unconscious, slumping further into the weedy side of the now cracked brick wall. But in the tussle, the watch had been kicked aside. Todd saw it, it glinted, reflecting sun into his eyes. The watch was rolling down, had been since the start of the short fight, toward a sewer opening.   
Todd's eyes widened in panic. It was going to roll down into the sewer! There he could never get it! Todd ran forward, toward the ever rolling pocket watch. He knew he could never reach it in time. It was nearly in.   
The young Todd felt as if he was going to puke. Wait, this was a bit different, he felt like he had to gag or something. He had never experienced this before. Involuntarily his muscles spasmed, and he gagged.   
ZIP!   
His tongue shoot out, with the speed of a chameleon's and wrapped around the golden trinket, just as it was about to fall into the grated sewer opening. His tongue shot back in, causing a bit of backlash and dropping the watch at his feet. It hit the ground near his dirty scuffed tennis shoes, rolled, and fell back down.  
Todd was flabbergasted. He just stood there and stared into empty space, his hands probing his mouth, feeling his tongue. Searching for a clue as to what had happned. The taste of metal still rung clearly to his sensitive taste buds.   
  
Todd lay in bed later that night. He lay on top of the covers, hands folded across his chest, staring up into the depths of the ceiling fan. He sighed. Todd gingerly felt under his eye were he had gotten punched bye Brad. He winched. Oh well, he thought, Brad will have more then a black eye to deal with when he comes too. He looked over at his bed side stand. His ever so valuable pocket watch lay there. Safe. His eye was swollen, his knees and elbows were scraped. But he had his watch back, and he had stood up for himself. He sighed once again. A sight of contenment.   
He wasn't to sure what had happned today with his tongue, but, he thought, it was kinda cool! Of course this only brought up more questions about himself, but Todd tried to push those questions aside for the moment. Because for once he was happy. Happy with the world and with himself. For now at least. And Rogue's heart felt the contentment too. And that was all that really mattered.  
  
*yeah for Todd! Well keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! Any suggestions for chapter 5? Send em in da review! Please review! It's the only payment I receive for my troubles.*  
  
  



	5. Family

Memories Chapter 5  
  
Author's note: wow! Thanks for all the reviews you guyz! It prompted me to get off my lazy butt and write! *Special thanks to Shindo, Cera Toynbee, the Phantom, and any other of y'all peoples who gave suggestions!* anywayz…here it goes, chapter five of Memories.Enjoy!  
  
*the mansion*  
Logan tapped his foot once again on the tiles which composed the floor of Xavier's own search room. The one he used to find certain people, a place in which he found it easier to mentally "look" for that being. The room was white, everywhere. From the tiled floor to the plastered ceiling. There were no windows. Something Logan found extremely disturbing. He couldn't stand this place. He couldn't stand any closed places, this one in particular freaked him out. But he had to be here. He needed to know.The smaller bald headed man continued his mental sweep of the city. Too lost in the job at hand to hear Logan's inpatient mannerisms.   
Each sweep covered so little area. There were to many people in this city to find just one quickly. Xavier had begun to worry, In not finding her distinct mutant aura immediately which he could usually do, he realized the inevitable. Someone was masking her aura, perhaps another mutant, she was unconscious, or she was too far out of his range for him to locate.   
He highly doubted the later though. There was no way in such little time that his young student could have gotten that far.   
{Professor?} The older man's thought sweeps were interrupted by the soft questioning voice. It was Jean. Xavier smiled at the redheaded psychic, a smile reflecting his frustration and concern for Rouge. Jean didn't have to read minds to tell what was up with the search.  
{Still no sign jean. But I am looking. Try to keep the other's from worrying.}  
Jean nodded in agreement to his mind speech. She offered a small comforting smile to the professor.   
{Good luck.} Responded Jean as she left the white room.  
Logan stared and shook his head. 'Damn psychics'.  
Xavier smiled at Logan's thoughts, and continued once again his sweeps.  
*at the brotherhood's house*  
"God damn it Pietro!" Lance's patience had worn thin as he grabbed the white haired boy by his shirt collar and pulled him away from the ping pong table.  
"What? What? What?" Pietro chattered. Lance growled in frustration.   
"Do. You. Ever. Stop. MOVING!!!" Lance yelled at him. He hated when Pietro speed around everywhere like that. He needed a little bit of, well, non movement for a while, he was stressed. And when Lance Alvers got stressed, people got hurt.  
"Man leggoleggoleggo!" the speed demon squealed as he struggled to get away from Lance. " I was jus playing ping pong!" Pietro muttered as he freed himself from the other boy's strong grip.   
"Dude, I think you damaged my.." Pietro started."Pietro! Don't even start it with me! Anyways, it takes two people to play ping pong, not one!"  
" Not with me!" Pietro chirped back with a flashy smile as he speed away once again. Heading upstairs to his small bedroom this time.  
Man, I need a vacation, lance thought.  
"Hey, shut up! Judge Judy's on!" Freddy yelled at them from the old worn down couch he was occupying at the moment. He threw another potato chip in his mouth and turned the volume back up.  
Lance sighed and continued pondering the problems of now.  
Lance was worried. He was starting to think he was the only one who was worried... They hadn't seen Todd at all after Pietro and Evan had yelled at him, and he left. Todd didn't live here in the two story house Mystique provided them with. He was the only one who still lived elsewhere. Like Lance himself once did, in a foster home. But he still spent most of his time out of school here. Lance had tried to convince him to come live here once. Todd had said he would think about it.   
The house wasn't really bad, it just needed a little cleaning. And remodeling. And furniture. And an exterminator. But it was the only place they had. Much better then the foster homes had been anyway.   
As corny as it sounded to him, Lance felt like they were sort a big family.   
" Aw man, now I'm going all sentimental. Summers most finally be getting to me". Lance laughed to himself. Todd was sorta like a little bro. He hoped he would be okay. Pietro always was a little hard on him. But a little argument like the one earlier that day wouldn't cause Todd to like, run away or something.   
"Hey Fred" Lance called to his larger friend."Huh, what? Are the cookies done?" Fred asked, eyes still fixed on the television.  
"No Fred." Lance sighed. The boy was gonna eat them outa house and home. " Just, what did Todd say he was doing today?" Todd usually told Fred that sort of stuff."Um, he said.." Fred racked his brain for that certain memory. "Um, oh yeah! He said his foster parents were outa town for today and tomorrow. And he had to… go to the foster home first to pick up something before he came over here. What did ya want to know for?" Blob replied. Eyes finally off the television set.  
"Nothing, its just, ya know, Todd still hasn't come by. No ones seen him since school let out." Lance said, walking over and sitting beside his large friend on the couch.  
"So?" Fred questioned, eyes returning to Judge Judy's court room.  
" Nothing. I'm just a little worried, that's all."  
  
*the alley*  
No one had yet passed threw the ever darkening alley were the two figures and the broken motor bike lay. No one new they were there…  
One of the figures moaned struggling to release herself from the memories of the other, struggling for consciousness. The other remained still. No more convulsions. Just silence and stillness.  
  
*memories*  
Rouge saw more and more of Todd's memories, they came faster now, not as detailed. She saw the different foster homes he had lived in, the faces of the bullies that seemed to always find him, no matter what school he went to.   
She saw the first time he came to Bayville. The house, the one she lay in front of. He moved there. With the new foster parents. They were better then the other ones, at least they were going to keep him living with them for a little, stead of having him move every year. He might even finish high school in Bayville! That was a first, staying long enough to complete even two consecutive years in a school.  
As always with the new schools, there were bullies. And they all seemed to find him. Duncan found him this time. His knew tormenter. Duncan and his group of followers.  
Scott. Why was he there? She saw Duncan and the group that seemed to follow him were ever he went. They were at a…football game. Todd had been pick pocketing. Something he picked up over the years. They were going to beat him up. He saved him. When his glasses were knocked off and his optic blast had knocked Duncan unconscious, Rouge felt the amazement in Todd's heart. That there was someone like him. Maybe he thought, he could find out what was wrong with him.  
She saw the first time he met Mystique as her true self. He had been called into the principals office. That's when he learned what he was. A mutant. It gave him relief. But fear at the same time. The women scared him greatly, telling him of her plans for him. Todd didn't want to do it. He didn't want to be a part of this mutant plan or whatever the hell it was. He just wanted to go on living, no one bothering him, and he not bothering anyone else.  
Mistique wanted him to break into the mansion for her own reasons, into the same one she called her home now. The one she regarded shamefully that she had run to on desertion of the Brotherhood.  
But he was attacked. By storm, most likely by the Professor's request. But why? Was that theire way of testing him? How come the other X-Men were not treated so? Was he really any different then they were?   
Rogues questions were countered by another rush of feelings. Love. Love?  
So far not one of the things she saw would constitue love on Todd's part. For anyone, anything. All she had felt was shame, hate, humiliation. sadness. Were was the love from?  
But she remembered that feeling all too well. A feeling of finaly belonging, of loving someone like family, even if they truly werent. She had once had it too.  
It was in the Brotherhood he found this love. something he found nowhere else. They had become like a family. Something even in her brief stay she had experienced. They looked out for the vulnerable todd, and he returned theire concern. If he was beat up, they cared for him, tended his wounds. Something he had never had before. They were his only true family, they were his only true friends. And he was terrified of loosing them.   
  
So, whatya think? Next chapter, chapter six, will be the last one. Then I shall start another toadaly toddalicous fic!! Mmwahahaha! Review....or else.... 


	6. Lean on Me

  
Memories chapter 6  
Muffin_elf  
  
Authors note: sorry for the length of time it took to get this up. Actually to get all these chapters up. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much. Its not the best out there, but it's good enough for me. I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter. It just isn't very good. Maybe I just wasn't patient enough. Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and kept me going. Thanks to all of ya! Gecko, realm, the phantom. All those who are logged in I can thank personally, but these are some of the non logged in people who I can only thank here as of now. I know I sound like I'm getting an Oscar or something, but really, thank you. So, now begins the final chapter of Memories.  
  
*mansion*  
"Checkmate, I win!" Evan cried as he slapped down the marble chess piece. Logan grunted as he cleared the chess board once again. Kurt sat at Evan's side, hands on knees and tail curled up at his side.   
The game, however appreciated by Kurt, was not by another. "Like, how can you guys play chess at a time like this?" Kitty questioned, yet again, as she paced the hall outside of the Professor's white room.  
Kitty, Logan, Kurt, Evan, and Scott had been waiting for nearly two hours outside of the mysterious white room. Jean had gone in with the Professor to help as much as possible with the search. So far they had found nothing.   
Logan, obviously annoyed at the valley girls involuntarily pacing commented "You should try playing a game or something Kit. It keeps ya busy. And your feet still." Kitty stopped a second to look at the broad shouldered man. She soon continued pacing.  
Scott sat on the large leather couch watching the chess master's duke it out. He only absent mindedly watched the game. He was too concerned to pay real attention. They were all concerned, so Jean had suggested they play a game to keep their minds off Rogue's disappearance. The senior shook his head. Why did things like this always seem to happen to them?  
The silence was broken by a large BAMM! Everyone's head turned swiftly as Jean Grey threw open the door of the white room, running out, followed swiftly by the wheelchair bound Charles. The redhead had a look of determination on her face as she strode past her boyfriend and fellow students, heading out to the garage. Toward Scott's red convertible.  
Everyone was caught by surprise. Well except maybe Wolverine. Then again, nothing seemed to surprise him. Scott was the first to react. "Jean!" her boyfriend reached out his hand to seize her by the shoulders, turning her around. "What is it Jean?" Scott's face held a look of worry.  
The boy was answered by the educated voice of Professor Xavier. "It's all right Scott. We have located Rogue. She is fine. Just…a little out of sorts." Scott looked back at the Professor, still holding on to Jean's perfectly rounded shoulder. He then turned his hidden gaze back to his physic girlfriend.   
Jean looked coldly, straight up into his eyes, the ones even she didn't know the color of. "She's unconscious Scott. Unconscious. And nearby another mutant. One of mystiques lackeys." Jean snapped back. The anger obvious on her face. "They better not be the ones who hurt her.." the redhead trailed off, fists clenched by her sides. Scott released her.  
Scott pushed her away from him gently, releasing her shoulders. "But, you guys are psychic, can't you find out all that?"  
"The other mutant is unconscious as well. She probably came in contact with him. I wasn't able to reach her mind to find out…its crowded. There is not time to check the other mutants mind. Its not important." The professor attempted to assure the bewildered company he now hosted.   
Logan stood up stiffly. "Tell us what we gotta do doc."   
The rest of Charles's 'students' shook their heads in eager agreement with the rough man's statement. Charles sighed, wheeling his way down the hall as he gave out orders. "Evan, Scott, Jean, Kitty. You take the convertible. Logan will follow on his cycle. Jean you lead the way." With orders given, the 4 rushed out to the garage, followed closely by Logan. Leaving only Kurt behind.  
The fuzzy elf looked down to the bald man. "Do you think Rogue vill be okay professor?" he questioned, looking longingly after the chosen ones.  
Charles smiled back at the mutant, assuring him that yes, everything would be okay.  
  
  
*the brotherhood's house*  
"That's it. Were looking for him." Lance yelled at his two companions. "He could be hurt or lost, or those freaking X-losers might have got him." Statement made, Lance strode out the front door and to the run down jeep they called their own. Pushing Pietro and Freddy to the side with his large hands. Standing in front of the trashed jeep's pale green door, hands folded across his chest, he asked. "So, are ya coming are what?"  
Freddy stared at Pietro, a murderous look on his swollen face. Pietro snorted, giving in to his friends pressures. Turning around to face Lance he held his hands up in an act of submission.   
"Fine, fine, fine, okay! I'll help look for the runt. He's prolly fine ya know. Just fell asleep or something. Your really just overreacting…" Quicksilver hastily replied. Rolling his eyes at his peers.   
It had been like that for a while. Pietro's attitude toward the Todd situation that was. Lance and Fred were both extremely concerned as to their little "brother's" whereabouts. Pietro never seemed to care much about it either way. Then again he never cares much about anything, Lance thought. They were all very close, Pietro just less close then the others. They knew he cared though. He just showed it differently then others. Fred was ready and eager to find his "little buddy" and nobody was gonna stop him. Especially not Pietro, but Lance convinced the jumbo-size, high-school mutant that all of them should go.  
Lance released a smile. He knew his friend would come around. "Okay then Quickie, get in the car. You to Fred."  
Fred lumbered down the driveway and squeezed his way into the backseat. Crushing a few remnants of after school, backseat snacks on the way. He was followed by a pouting Pietro. Who, after shooting a hateful look at Lance, jumped in the front. Lance was last in, not even bothering to open the door. It was much easier to just jump over the thing. As soon as the rock tumbling rocker had hit the torn up cushion, he put the key in the ignition. For once the piece of junk started up immediately. The Brotherhood was off. To find their little lost brother.  
  
*X-Men*  
"That way, take a left!" Jean yelled as she waved in different directions, guiding the stressed and confused Scott every which way, to where Jean said, Rogue was located. Scott turned the wheel sharply, causing a few shrieks and squeals from the kids in the backseat.  
"Man Cyc, you need to go back to driving school or something…" Evan grumbled.  
"Okay mister backseat driver." Scott barked back, his patience on its last end. He turned his head back to the street just in time to see that he was on a crash course with another car. "Oh my God!" Scott screamed as he threw on the brakes, stopping just in the nick of time. He had been speeding straight toward a green Jeep.   
The owner of the car he had nearly collided with jumped straight over the door and ran over to his own shiny, red, and crowded convertible. His boots thumping on the pavement as he approached. Scott silently cursed himself for being so careless. He could have killed someone! Jean didn't look that concerned though. In fact she was frowning.   
"Like, it's the brotherhood guys again!" Kitty shrilly said.   
For the first time Scott got a good look on who he almost ran over. And almost regretted stopping. Almost. Lance Alvers and his phonies. Scott barely heard Lance's shouted obscenities as he remembered what Jean had said about one of the brotherhood members being near Rogue. And his anger flailed up.  
Lances rantings were cut short as Scott stood up on his seat and yelled. "What the fuck did you delinquents do to Rogue? You better not have hurt her you dirty…" Scott raged on.  
Lance seemed taken aback. "What did we do Slim?" he said through gritted teeth, brown hair swaying in the wind. "Ya mean what did you do to Todd?" he retorted, copying Scott's rage completely.   
"oh yeah! Well-wait. What do you mean 'what did we do to Todd'?" Cyclops questioned, his blood lust lost in bewilderment.   
Jeans fingers fell down from her head as she turned her gaze back to Scott. "Their not lying Scott. They don't know anything about Rogue. But I have a feeling they might be connected."  
Evan piped up from the backseat. "The other mutant, remember! It must be Toad!" Evan looked excited and rather proud at his discovery.  
Kitty sank lower into the cushioned seat. Rolling her eyes she mumbled. "Like duh…"  
"What are you talking bout dorks?" Avalanche asked still rather confused.  
And so Jean explained the situation to them. Lance and Pietro caught on promptly, but it took Fred a little longer to figure and sort everything out.  
As the X-Convertible continued on its way, a rather broken-down jeep followed.   
Fred sat in the back seat surveying the area they passed through. Not the best part of town. Realization dawned on the large boy "Hey guys. This is the way to Todd's hose!" Fred exclaimed from his seat behind Pietro.   
"Hey Lance! D'ya here that huh?" The white haired mutant asked poking at the senior who was driving them as he did so. Lance swatted the boys pesky thin hand away from him as he continued driving. He didn't even bother to look at Pietro.   
"Yeah, I know loser. I heard him."   
Fred was the only one of the boys to have visited Todd's house, thus knowing its location. Along a rarely visited alley down the back roads of Bayville. Fred had walked him home once, following a rather nasty encounter with Duncan and some of his jock friends.   
From her place at the head of the little mutant procession, Jean yelled back, "Hey guys, were almost there! I can sense it." After a few sneers from their followers, the red head turned back. Focusing her attention to her Scott. "Turn down the next right. Were close." A look of joy mixed with relief meet with Jean's gaze.  
"You sure?"   
"Positive." With that Jean smiled and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's middle. Giving a firm squeeze. From the back Evan made a growling noise. Scott ignored the comment and continued driving.  
  
  
"Scott stop!" .  
The boy pushed his foot hard on the brakes. Bringing the convertible to a screeching halt. The brotherhood's jeep followed closely. Nearly coming bumper to bumper.  
"Slim! This better be good!" Lance threatened from his seat at the steering wheel, raising his arm in anger. "You almost caused a pileup."   
Both Pietro and Freddy had been thrown forward in the sudden stop. "Almost lost my lunch there." Fred commented as he untangled himself from the back of the speed demons seat.  
Pietro snorted. "Thank god it was an almost." The pale boy shuddered at the thought of Fred's insides spilled all over the road.  
Kitty, Jean, Evan, and Scott ignored them. They jumped out of the car, running to the front. There splayed across the alley, were two figures. Broken fence rails were everywhere, white paint peeling off in all directions. Scott recognized Logan's motorcycle as the one lodged in the gate. But everyone's attention fell on the two entities on the ground. Both were badly bruised and scraped. Both looked unconscious.  
Lance stood up in the car, trying to look over the head's of the X-Men to see what was causing the sudden car evacuation.   
"Rogue." Came a strangled cry from Jean.   
"Wha?" The whole brotherhood, well minus one freshman, climbed out of the jeep, running over to the throng of mutants encircling the alley.   
Fred looked at the house they stood in front of. "Hey it's Todd's house." He commented to no one in particular.  
He was ignored however as Lance lifted the hot and shaking body of their friend and carried him to the jeep. Laying him delicately in the back seat. Handling him as if any sudden movements might break the thin mutant.  
Pietro actually felt a bit of pity for the littlest brother. "Poor little guy." He mumbled under his breath as he stared at the figure next to Fred. Shaking his head he looked up to see Lance conversing with the X-Losers. "probably talking bout what's gonna happen next." Pietro commented to the Blob, who was too busy trying to make a very sick looking Todd comfortable to hear him.  
  
*mansion*  
Both of the injured mutants had been brought to the mansion. The size and richness of the place awed Pietro and the others. It was certainly different then their own home. Xavier offered help to their enemies injured. The offer was readily accepted by all. They just needed a little rest the professor said, and he was right. Both soon woke up.  
"Uhh." Todd grumbled slowly lifting his hand to his face, covering his aching head in a primitive act of protection. His eyes opening slightly. Lances head came up from his place at Todd's bedside. The sudden noise breaking the silence   
"Todd! Your all right!" Lance exclaimed. Relief flooding his features. "wait, sit down. I'll get the others!" Lance ran out of the room were both Rogue and Todd lay. The room smelled of soap and amnesia. It made Todd dizzy and he quickly closed his eyes again. Todd moaned as he felt the pounding of footsteps. Mainly the heavy loud ones that belonged to Fred.   
Lance sat back down on the side of Todd's bed. Shaking the bed a bit as he sat down. Todd sighed and pulled the thin white covers up over his head.   
Pietro laughed quietly from his place at the doorway. Where he stood, hands on hips, skinny frame leaning against the door's supports. Fred just stood by Lance and stared at the figure under the covers. The only parts of him visible above the covers were his webbed fingers. Holding them up over his head. "Where the hell am I, yo?" came a muffled voice from beneath the bed sheets. "I feel like I got run over by a train or something."   
"You are safe. You are at the Xavier's school for gifted youngsters." (funny how he always seems to just pop up at the most unexpected of times isn't it?) A deep voice said from behind Pietro. The professor wheeled into the room, to Todd's side.   
Everyone jumped a little at the unexpected sound of the bald man's voice. Charles smiled. "It's fine. You came in contact with Rogue and fell unconscious. We found you, and Rogue is her as well.   
Lance snorted at the man's comment. Eyes never straying from Todd's sheet covered figure. Fearing if he looked away, when he turned around again he might be gone.  
"You and your friends are welcome to stay longer if you wish. All mutants are welcome here."  
Pietro answered for everyone from his place by the door. "That's okay gramps, were just fine on are own. Come on Todd. Were leaving." With that the white haired speedster pivoted around on his heel and stalked out of the doorway. Leaving the others staring in his wake.   
A dark skinned, gold haired boy stood in his way, coming from behind his hiding in the hall. "Hey dude. The professor just offered you to stay." Evan threatened, spikes slowly coming out from his half raised forearm.   
Pietro sneered at his adversary, pushing him aside so quickly, no one even saw. The white haired boy walked right past him, down the hall. Evan looked back at the professor, a look that firmly obviously asked "Should I go after him?"   
{No Evan. Let them leave. We cannot force anyone to us.}  
The mutant, code-named spyke, sighed agitatedly and stood aside. Allowing room for the others to leave at their will. He looked none to happy about it though. .  
{Thank you Evan.}  
The professor turned his attention back to Lance, the obvious authority figure. "You may go now. Logan can drive you home if you would prefer." Charles stated.  
Lance let out a little smile. "No thanks Mr. Clean, we can make it on our own." With that he stood up and made a hand gesture, signaling the large boy at his side to leave. Fred looked at Todd one more time then slowly lumbered out the door, calling to Pietro as he did.  
Once again Xavier flashed a smile. God how Lance hated that smile. It was so fake and sneaky. And responded "I will leave you then." He added " I suspect Todd knows the way out." Refering to the time Todd had spent in the mansion. Lance had heard of the unpleasant time afterward from Todd when he joined the Brotherhood. With that the bald mind reader rolled out and down the hall, leaving the two boys alone in the large infirmary room.  
Lance looked down at the small weary Todd, who had finally let the covers down below his chin. Exposing a head of messy dirty blond hair, and tired dropping eyes. The poor boy is worn out, Lance thought. "All right little guy, can ya walk, or am I gonna have to carry you home?" The tall mutant asked, hands on hips, imitating the 'Pietro stance.'  
Todd grumbled "Don, call me that…" Trying to manage a frown at the hated nickname, but unable to do so, and attempted to get up. He faltered, falling back down, his head on the soft downy pillow.   
An evil grin passed over Lance's features. "Well, if you want me to carry you, in front of all the-."  
Todd quickly pushed himself up unto his elbows, cutting off Alvers's line of speech. "No man, that's okay, yo!" He jumped out of bed, as well as he could anyway, pushing off the offending white covers and tripping himself. He landed on hands and knees in front of Lance. The larger boy snickered and helped Todd to his feet, grasping Todd's small webbed hand in his large calloused one and pulled him up.   
Lance put one of Todd's long arms over his shoulder, as to support his unsteady friend as they walked. "Here, hold on to me." Lance added. Todd shook his small head as he clung to Lance, unsure of his own feet. The words to the song Lean on Me running through his head over and over.  
  
  
As the two boys walked out to their parked jeep were Pietro and Fred waited, one girl stood on the porch looking after them as they left. As they walked past her she stared at the small exaughsted boy. Todd turned his head around slightly, meeting the girls gazed. Their eyes meet for a second, and Todd saw a reflection in those eyes. A reflection of himself. Before their gaze parted, the gothic looking girl, with the tear stained face mouthed to words to him.  
I'm sorry.   
The words stayed on her lips as the boy's head turned away, his green eyes leaving her's alone once again.   
And indeed she was sorry. She was sorry, not for touching him, causing him pain. Not for running into him with the motorcycle. No, she was sorry for him. Sorry for all that he had gone through. And sorry she hadn't seen it before.  
  
FINISH  
  
  
Final note: *sobs* gawd! That was awful. Sorry if I disappointed y'all. It was a bit longer then I expected, but it came out sooner then most of my chapters. As always PLEASE REVIEW! I live off your comments. Anyways, thanks to all of ya! I'm almost sad this is done with. Almost.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Note from ya Author

Hey, muffin here, just going to let u know I'm back! Yes, I might even make a sequel, but I realized, being one of the original brotherhood writers, my stuff doesn't get read by all the new writers who came after the site went down for repair. So I added this so I would be on the updated chapters list! Anyways, its muffin out! Tata! 


End file.
